Yu-Gi-Oh! DD Duels
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: An Alternate Universe to my original Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfics. The characters are the same...But different...and the consequences of duels in this fic, could affect the Multi-verse.
1. FusionSynchro

**Yu-Gi-Oh! D.D. Duels**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Fusion/Synchro**

 _Author's Notes: Inspired by Arc-V I am revisiting the world of Yugioh fanfic writing. I will be reusing some of my characters from my old fics, but as with Arc-V these characters are AU counterparts and not the original characters from those fics…Which isn't to say that we might not see those characters…after all…The title is D.D. for a reason. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Master Rule 4 is not in effect in this Universe and Link Monsters do not exist yet._

Davis handed the deck back to Sam after having shuffled and cut it. Sam handed Davis's own deck back to him. Davis tried to lock eyes with her, but ended up staring at the single streak of red in her black hair.

"All right," Eli said, sitting down at the table next to the two duelists. "This is for the match. Davis Coffin and Samantha Crawford both have one win each. Tiebracker wins the tournament and the set box. Runner up gets the GX era Duel Disk toy."

"Stop commentating Eli," Davis said. "We know what's at stake. I lost round 2, Sam goes first."

The two duelists drew 5 cards.

Davis-8000LP

Sam-8000LP

Sam frowned.

"I hope you have a hand-trap Dee," Sam said. "Or else I win."

 _Oh crap,_ Davis thought.

"I play Red-Eyes Fusion," Sam said. "Sending my Red-Eyes B. Dragon and my Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact direct from my deck as Fusion Materials."

Sam picked up her deck and began rifling through it.

"Let the Dragon who brings Potential," she said, tossing a Red-Eyes B. Dragon into her card Graveyard pile. "And the impacting Red-Eyes from beyond the Stars become one. FUSION SUMMON: Meteor Black Comet Dragon."

She picked up her Extra Deck and placed the Fusion Monster on a Monster Card zone.

(LV8 3500/2000)

"When fusion summoned, Comet Dragon can send one Red-Eyes Monster from my deck to the Graveyard. You take half its attack as effect damage. I choose Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800)"

Davis-6600LP

Sam—8000LP

"Red Eyes Fusion gives the Fusion Monster it summons the name "Red-Eyes B. Dragon," Sam continued. "I play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast, which deals effect damage equal to the original attack value of one Red-Eyes B. Dragon on the field."

Davis-3100LP

Sam-8000LP

"I play a second Inferno Fire Blast," Sam declared.

Davis-0LP

Sam-8000LP(WIN)

"Really," Davis groaned, slumping back in his seat. "A zero-turn kill?"

"If you'd drawn Ash Blossom…" Sam said.

Davis rolled his eyes. "If I could afford Ash Blossom to begin with. But no, I didn't have any hand traps. I had Buster Blader and Destruction Swordsman Fusion."

"Ah," Sam said. "Well…You shuffled my deck so…"

"So I did," Davis said. "Good Game. I'll get you next week Sam."

"Unless I get her first," Eli chuckled.

"You wish!" Davis and Sam said in unison.

"All right," Davis said, picking his deck up and placing it back in his deckbox. He walked behind the counter. "Which Card Set box did you want?"

"Legendary Duelists," Sam said rolling her eyes. "You ask a stupid question Dee…"

"Right," Davis said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the box from the shelf and handed it to his friend.

"Still trying to pull Red-Eyes Gearfried, huh? Davis asked. "At this point don't you have every card from that set except him? Why don't you just buy one on Ebay for Pete's sake?"

"It's the principle of the thing now!" Sam snapped. "If I buy it online then THEY win."

"Who is 'they'?" Eli pondered.

"There's always a 'They'," Sam muttered.

"Both of you need to go home now," Davis said. "So I can clean up and close the store now."

"Don't you want to know if I pull Red-Eyes Gearfried?" Sam asked.

"No," Davis said. "You can tell me next week how you didn't pull it."

"Ouch!" she teased.

"No, out," Davis said. "As in get out. As in go home. As in I want to go home."

"Don't forget your booby prize," Sam said, pointing to the Duel Disk toy that had been sitting on the shelf behind the counter for weeks now.

"Yay," Davis said, scowling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis locked the doors to Black Falcon Games, closing up shop for the night. He had worked there since high-school, and honestly it was a decent job. He was a manager and was in charge of organizing the local card game tournaments. He set the rules and acted as referee for each of the four card games played at the shop: Pokémon, Magic: The Gathering, Chaotic, and Yu-Gi-Oh! But the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournament was the only one he participated in himself.

He'd always enjoyed the game more than the others and was even still running a variation of his original Dark Magician Deck. Of course these days, the game was a lot different from back in those days. Faster paced, more deck synergy, not to mention the various summoning methods from the Extra Deck. But that was what made the game exciting in his eyes. He liked the way it could change on a dime. He'd had reservations about some of the new summoning methods (Xyz in particular seemed too easy to him,) but he'd warmed up to each, and tried to run a few cards of each summoning method in his deck just to say he could.

"That was an interesting loss you took in there," a voice commented. Davis jerked in surprise. There was a man leaning against the wall next to the gaming shop. He was dressed in a purple suit, and seemed to fidgeting with a small bluish-crystal in his right hand.

He had blond hair and piercing blue eyes, and had a slight French accent, but it was clear that he had been speaking English well for some time.

"Don't see a lot of Zero-Turn Kills. Especially from a lower tier deck like Red-Eyes," he commented.

Davis shrugged. "Sam's been working on her deck for a while. It's a local tournament. There's supposed to be no pressure. We like to experiment and play for fun. Most of us run decks we like, not decks designed for playing in the Meta format. Sam likes Red-Eyes. Eli likes Blue-Eyes—Although they've gotten quite good in the major Meta of the game right now. And I like my Dark Magicians. Call us old-school classic players. Or ancient fossil relics. We don't care. We play for ourselves, for fun, because after all…It's a game. It's supposed to be fun."

"I couldn't agree more," the stranger said. "Like you I play Dark Magician. I play for my own enjoyment. I'd love to go up against a fellow Dark Magician Player. Care for a game?"

"I already locked up the shop," Davis said. "My duel mats are in there. There's no place to actually play."

"That's a Duel Disk, right?" the stranger said, gesturing at the toy in the crook of Davis's arm.

Davis blinked.

"This is a toy. It doesn't have a slot for an Extra Deck, and it's too dark out for fair play even if I DID want to use it, which I don't because these toys MURDER cards. Bending them beyond repair even if you can keep the card protectors on it. Which you can't."

The blond stranger tossed the blue crystal he'd been fidgeting with to Davis. Davis caught it instinctively.

"Touch that crystal to the 'toy', and it will solve every issue you just mentioned."

Davis stared at the stranger incredulously, before pressing the crystal against the plastic toy. The crystal suddenly glowed brighter and melted into the plastic toy, which began bubbling and oozing, it reshaped itself, shrinking and becoming more compact, transforming in Davis's hand until it finished shifting. It was now arctic blue and resembled a Duel Disk from the Arc-V anime.

Davis stared dumbfounded at the object.

"My name is Archon Pandora," he said, pulling out a purple colored Duel Disk and placing it on his arm. "That crystal is called a Quantum Crystal. They create harmonic resonances with similar objects across the Multiverse. Your 'toy' is now a fully functioning Duel Disk, complete with anti-cheating AI and full holographic projector capability. And you need not fear it 'murdering' your cards, as you put it. It's already adapted."

"Did…Did you say holographic projector capability?" Davis asked.

"I did," Archon responded. "It's yours to keep, of course, but…Well, it's hard to use without a Dueling Opponent who also owns one, you know?"

"Okay," Davis relented. "I'm in. Just…Just to see what it can do."

He put down his bag and pulled out his deck box, opening it and retrieving his deck. The card protectors for his Main Deck having an image of the Dark Magician Girl on them. He placed the deck into the tray for the Main Deck on the Duel Disk. They fit perfectly. The tray for the Extra Deck popped open. Davis grabbed his 15 Card Extra Deck and slid it into the second slot. The card protectors for his Extra Deck had Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight on them.

The Duel Disks activated and Davis and Archon took opposite stances in the parking lot of the strip mall where Black Falcon Games was located. Both Disks lit up and the decks auto shuffled. Davis panicked for a moment, but found his cards were still in perfect condition.

"DUEL" he and Archon declared at once.

Archon-8000LP

Davis-8000LP

"I'll go first," Archon said helpfully. "To help you get used to the mechanic of the Duel Disks."

"I think I can manage," Davis said.

"Nevertheless, I discard one card from my hand in order to Special Summon The Tricky in attack mode," Archon declared.

There was a glow and a green magician bedecked with question marks shimmered into existence in front of Archon.

(LV5 2000/1200)

"That's not the only play I've got, though," Archon said, grinning. "I also summon Neo, The Magic Swordsman in attack mode."

(LV4 1700/1000)

A blond swordsman dressed in green appeared on Archon's field next to the Tricky. Davis frowned, noticing some distinctive similarities between Neo and Archon.

"Two cards facedown and I end my turn," Archon said.

Despite the fact that Davis was now Dueling in a whole new way, he couldn't help but notice that Archon had burned his hand out making that play.

"I draw," Davis said, snapping the top card off of his deck. "I summon…Chocolate Magician Girl in Attack Mode."

(LV4 1600/1000)

A teenaged girl with a bared midriff and dressed in blue robes appeared in front of Davis. She did a little twirl as she arrived and then blew Davis a kiss as she alighted on the parking lot.

Davis paused, despite his mind being in Duel Mode, he couldn't help but pause at this sight. Unable to resist, he gently reached over and poked the holographic monster.

She responded by glomping his arm, and giving him a kiss on the cheek before jumping back into her battle ready position. Davis felt both embarrassed and fascinated all at once.

"What the heck?" he demanded.

"Don't look at me," Archon said. "She's your monster. I don't run the Magician Girls myself. Way too giggly and unfocused for my tastes."

"I FELT that!" Davis said.

"It's called "Solid Vision' for a reason," Archon said absently. "You have more plays to make this turn, yes?"

"What do you mean, 'giggly and unfocused'?" Davis asked frowning.

"Your monster cards are being channeled through a Quantum Crystal Duel Disk," Archon said. "So they're directly connected to the Duel Spirits that they represent. Duel Spirits have personalities, they react to different situations in different ways. Magician Girls as an Archetype are very…"

"Watch it," Davis said, frowning, suddenly feeling like Archon was going to insult his Chocolate Magician Girl.

"Teenage," Archon said diplomatically. "Thus they don't work well for my deck tastes. I prefer reliable monsters."

Chocolate Magician Girl humphed and stuck out her tongue at Archon.

"Your Tricky isn't the only monster that can Special Summon itself by discarding a card from the hand," Davis said, clearly announcing his next play.

"I discard one card from my hand in order to Special Summon Apprentice Illusion Magician!"

(LV6 2000/1700)

A young woman in purple armor and long straw blond hair shimmered into existence on Davis's field. She folded her arms and smirked at Archon. Seeing the older Magician, Chocolate Magician Girl immediately mimicked her pose.

"When my Apprentice Illusion Magician is summoned," Davis said, "I can add one Dark Magician from my Deck to my hand!"

Davis reached for his deck. _I think I want the Tablet Magician_ , Davis thought. He ran three copies of Dark Magician in his deck. Each with a different artwork. The Classic Blue Robed Magician with the Battle City Tablet Background. The Red Arkana Dark Magician, and the Gold Edition Black Robed card.

His Duel Disk Beeped and suddenly a card stuck out of the middle of the deck. Davis blinked and grabbed it. It was his Dark Magician. In fact, it was the very artkwork that he'd been thinking of grabbing.

"Quantum Duel Disks are very intuitive," Archon said, answering Davis's question before he could ask it. "It can guess fairly accurately which copy of a card it is you want, if you're playing multiple artworks. I know I am for MY Dark Magicians."

"Right…." Davis said. He wondered if Archon had wanted this Holographic Duel in order to throw him off his game.

"Chocolate Magician Girl's Effect," Davis said. "I can discard one Spellcaster Monster, in order to draw one card."

Davis took the Dark Magician he had just searched and slid it into the Graveyard slot. The Duel Disk beeped and the top card of his deck slid loose. He snapped it up.

 _Eternal Soul_ , Davis thought. _Excellent._

"I set one card facedown. Battle! Apprentice Illusion Magician! Attack Neo the Magic Swordsman!"

"Activating facedown," Archon countered. "Illusion Magic! I tribute Neo Before your Attack lands, and I get to add two Dark Magicians from my Deck to my hand!"

Two Cards popped out of Archon's deck. He snapped them up and held them aloft to show Davis. Davis noted with some amusement that they were two different artworks from the three that he had in his deck. Dark Magician being the Ace monster of the series first protagonist had had a LOT of iterations.

Davis eyed the other Facedown suspiciously.

"End of Battle Phase, Turn End." Davis said.

Archon-8000LP

Davis-8000LP

"I activate my Trap Card," Archon said. "Magician Navigation will let me Special Summon one Dark Magician from my hand, and one Level 7 or lower Dark Spellcaster from my deck to the field. I choose a second Dark Magician!"

(LV7 2500/2100)

(LV7 2500/2000)

Archon placed a third Magician Artwork (that also did not correspond to any of his own) Dark Magician from his deck onto the field. The twin Dark Magicians rose from the ground back to back.

"Tricky!" Archon declared. "Attack Chocolate Magician Girl!"

Chocolate took a defensive stance, and the gems on her scepter began glowing

"Chocolate Magician Girl's Special Ability!" Davis said. "I can Special Summon a Spellcaster from my Graveyard and redirect the attack to the new Spellcaster, but at half its original strength!"

"Chocolate Special Summons Dark Magician!"

Davis's own Dark Magician rose from the summoning portal in the ground, taking an offensive stance against Arkon's Tricky.

Dark Magician (LV7 2500/2100)

Tricky (LV5 1000/1200)

"I know," Archon chuckled. "I wanted you to do that! Now I can activate Tricky Spell 4! I send The Tricky to the Graveyard and summon three Tricky Tokens!"

(LV5 2000/1200)

(LV5 2000/1200)

(LV5 2000/1200)

Davis frowned, realizing that the effect cut off the attack and prevented Archon from taking Damage.

"Dark Magician!" Archon said pointing to the Magician on his right. "Attack Chocolate Magician Girl!"

Davis winced. He had no other Spellcasters in the grave with which to pop off the effects of Chocolate.

Chocolate Magician Girl screamed as the Dark Magic Attack hit. She shattered apart.

Archon-8000LP

Davis-7100LP

"Dark Magician," Archon said, pointing at the second one. "Attack Apprentice Illusion Magician"

Archon-8000LP

Davis-6,600LP

"Main Phase Two," Archon declared. "I now tribute two Tricky Tokens for a Tribute summon my third Dark Magician."

(LV7 2500/2100)

The third copy of the card appeared upon the field as two Tricky Tokens vanished. The three Dark Magicians stood in a circle, with the backs to each other, all of them eyeing Davis's Dark Magician suspiciously.

"End Turn," Archon said, swiping his thumb across his neck.

"I draw!" Davis said, drawing. Archon had distinct monster advantage. It was time to strike back.

Davis glanced at the card he drew.

"I tribute my Dark Magician in order to summon the Dark Magician Girl!" Davis declared.

Davis's Dark Magician dissolved into smoke as the iconic blond Spellcaster took his place, doing a little twirl as she appeared on his field.

(LV6 2300/1700)

"I activate the Spell Card Dark Burning attack!" Davis said. "With it I can destroy all of your faceup Monster cards!"

The tip of Dark Magician Girl's wand lit up with pink electricity and fired, shattering Archon's Dark Magicians and lone Tricky Token

(DMG; LV6 3200/1700)

"Now my Magician Girl gains 900 attack points for the three Dark Magicians that wound up in your Graveyard!"

"Battle Phase; Dark Magician Girl! Attack Archon Directly!"

Archon-4800LP

Davis-6600LP

"Trigger my trap: Eternal Soul!" Davis declared.

The trap flipped up and a massive Stele rose from the ground next to Davis. The Hieroglyphics on the stele glowed, and Davis's Dark Magician returned from the Graveyard.

(DMG; LV6 2900/1700)

(DM; LV7 2500/2100)

"Dark Magic Attack!" Davis declared.

"Trigger Trap!" Archon countered. "My own Eternal Soul!"

(Archon's DM; LV7 2500/2100)

(Davis's DMG; LV6 2600/1700)

(Davis's DM; LV7 2500/2100)

"Oh crap!" Davis yelped as his Dark Magician pulled back from his attack, Archon's mage rose from the ground, and glowered at him.

"As you know," Archon said. "Once per turn Eternal Soul provides us a Dark Magician from our hand or Graveyard."

"It also offers them protection from card effects," Davis said, frowning at Archon. "Why didn't you use it to protect your Dark Magicians from Dark Burning Attack?"

"I'm having too much fun," Archon said, grinning. "Obviously, I wanted to see your Magician Girl boosted by 4 Dark Magicians in the Graveyard."

"Eternal Soul has a massive weakness too," Davis commented. "If it's destroyed, it will nuke our fields."

"So true," Archon said.

"Dark Magician," Davis pointed at Archon's Dark Magician. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The two Mages rushed at each other and exploded in a shower of light.

"I end my turn," Davis said.

"I draw," Archon replied.

"Dark Magician resurrect by Eternal Soul!" Archon and Davis declared in Unison.

"Quite clever Davis," Archon said, as the Dark Magicians took their respective stances once more. "You knew I would have to resurrect Dark Magician rather than use Eternal Soul's other ability to search Dark Magic Attack and allow me to destroy your Eternal Soul."

"The same holds true for you," Davis replied. "Each of us has Eternal Soul active. Both a liability and a blessing. Protecting our Dark Magicians from effects, but killing them if they are removed."

"So true," Archon said smirking. "I can't remember the last time that I had this much fun. I set one card facedown. Dark Magician, attack Dark Magician!"

The two Spellcasters lunged at each other again, shattering apart.

"I draw," Davis said.

"Dark Magician Resurrects!" both Duelists declared. The Dark Magicians rose from the Graveyard.

Davis glanced at the card he pulled.

"This is it!" Davis said. "The key to breaking the stalemate! I play…The Eye of Timaeus!"

Davis slid the card into the slot, a giant image of the card appeared next to him. But then nothing happened.

"Sorry to break it to you Davis," Archon said, sounding almost sad. "But remember how I said that the Quantum Duel Disks connect your cards to their appropriate Spirits? Yeah…That means that certain Spirits…The Number Cards, the Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, the Five Signer Dragons, the 4 Dimension Dragons, the Legendary Dragon Guardians of Atlantis…They're not going to come out for any old Duelist. They're picky about who plays them. So while Timaeus might be a staple card in Dark Magician Decks in this World…He's unplayable on a Quantum Duel Disk."

"Oh," Davis said, drooping slightly.

"That sucks," He commented. "The Legendary Dragons are literally my favorite cards in the game. I loved the DOMA arc. I loved the cards. I thought that their effects were pretty darn cool. I had a field day when the cards got defictionalized."

Archon shrugged. "What can you do?"

"I'm sorry, Timaeus," Davis said to the card. "I wish I'd known. I wouldn't have played your card if I had realized. I'm sorry I wasn't worthy to wield your power in this game."

"It's just a ca-," Archon started to say, when suddenly the card shimmered on Davis's field. There was the massive sound of a dragon's roar, as the blue-green scar-eyed dragon emerged from his card on Davis's field.

"What?" Archon gasped.

Timaeus roared at Archon's Dark Magician.

"Does…Does this mean what I think it means?" Davis said, a grin spreading across his face as he looked at his Dragon.

"You…I…," Archon stuttered for a moment, and then sighed. "Yes. It means that Timaeus has deemed you worthy of playing his card. Unfortunately it means that you can use his powers without restriction."

"Let the Guardian Knight of Atlantis bound as a Dragon, and the Ultimate Sorcerer of Dark Magic merge and become one!" Davis chanted. "FUSION SUMMON: DARK MAGICIAN THE DRAGON KNIGHT!"

The two cards flowed into each other, swirling into a vortex. An armored Dark Magician wielding a sword emerged, riding upon the back of The Legendary Dragon Timaeus.

(LV8 3000/2500)

"Dark Magician the Dragon Knight!" Davis declared. "Attack his Dark Magician. Inferno Magic Attack!"

Energy flowed along Dark Magician's sword, flowing forward, at the same time Timaeus opened his maw and released a stream of dark energy. The two attacks flowed together and struck Archon's Dark Magician. He shattered apart.

Archon-4300LP

Davis-6600LP

"Dark Magician Girl," Davis called out. "Attack Archon Directly. Dark Burning attack!"

"Trap Card!" Archon declared. "Magician's Circle let's us both special summon a Spellcaster from our decks with 2000 or Less attack points. My own Dark Magician Girl will do!"

(LV6 3200/1700)

"As for me," Davis said. "I call a second Chocolate Magician Girl to the field!"

(LV4 1600/1000)

"Going for the Draw Power over the raw beatdown power of a second Dark Magician Girl," Archon said. "I can respect that."

"Due to the fact that the number of monsters on the field changed due to your Trap card, I use the Replay to call off Dark Magician Girl's attack," Davis said.

"During my second Main Phase," Davis said. "I discard one Dark Magician in my Hand in order to draw a card via Chocolate Magician Girl's effect."

Davis slid the red armored Dark Magician artwork that Arcana used in the show into his card Graveyard.

Both DMG: (LV6 3500/1700)

"I end my turn," Davis said,

Timaeus let loose a low snarl at Archon, the dragon was practically seething with rage, only held back by his limit of one attack per turn.

"I'm truly sorry Davis," Archon said regretfully. "I really liked you. I was having fun. But now I have to raise the stakes on this Duel."

"Excuse me?" Davis replied.

"Timaeus has chosen you," Archon said. "I've been looking for the Dark Magician player who Timaeus found worthy of playing him for quite some time. And well, frankly, I was beginning to think he—You—Didn't actually exist. The only way I can claim Timaeus for myself is to defeat his Chosen Duelist in a high-stakes Duel. This _was_ a casual friendly game. But I can't afford it to remain that way. I activate the Spell Card Terraforming. Searching my deck for the one card that will raise the stakes on this duel."

"Wait," Davis said. "You don't mean…"

The field spell slid out of Archon's deck.

"I do," Archon said. "No higher stakes than that of your very soul, Davis. I add the Seal of Orichalcos to my hand!"

"I activate the Quick Play Spell Forbidden Dress," Archon said. "It weakens my Dark Magician Girl for the turn, by 600 points, but makes her immune to Destruction Effects."

(Archon's DMG: 3100/1700)

"Like the fact that if you play that field card, all of your special summoned monsters get nuked," Davis commented dryly as a glowing white dress appeared on Archon's Dark Magician Girl.

"Precisely," Archon said. "I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Archon slid the Spell card into his Disk. It beeped loudly, and his screen went blank, showing only the image of the Seal itself. The Seal of Orichalcos rose from the image on Archon's Duel Disk Screen, expanding in size until it encompassed the entire field, coming down and resting beneath them. Archon's Dark Magician Girl screamed for a moment, and then grinned wickedly as the Seal appeared on her forehead.

(Archon's DMG: 3600/1700)

"Eternal Soul," Archon said. "Bring back my Dark Magician so that he may become infused with the power of the Orichalcos!"

Archon's Cards:

(DMG: LV6 3300/1700)

(DM: LV7 3000/2100)

Davis's Cards:

(DMG: LV6 3200/1700)

(DMtDK: LV8 3000/1700)

(CMG: LV4 1600/1000)

Archon's Magician grinned wickedly as he gained the Seal upon his forehead and a redish tint to his eyes.

"Dark Magician!" Archon declared. "Attack his Dark Magician the Dragon Knight! Dark Magic attack!"

The two mages raised their hands and fired, both shattering apart.

(Archon's DMG: 3900)

(Davis's DMG: 3800)

"Magician Girl!" Archon declared. "Destroy Davis's Dark Magician Girl!"

The Orichalcos infused Magician Apprentice smiled wickedly and pointed her staff at Davis's untainted girl. She fired. Davis's shattered apart.

Archon-4800LP

Davis-6500LP

"During my End Phase the effects of my Forbidden Dress wear off," Archon said. "Restoring my Dark Magician Girl to her full, Orichalcos infused strength."

(DMG: LV6 4400/1700)

"Eternal Soul!" both Duelists declared in unison. "Bring back my Dark Magician!"

Davis smirked before adding; "The Dragon Knight."

"Wait,' Archon said. "Eternal Soul can't bring back Dark Magician variants. Only the ordinary vanilla Dark Magician."

"Normally that's true," Davis said as the hieroglyphics on the two steles lit up again. "But not for my Dark Magician the Dragon Knight, as his name becomes 'Dark Magician' while on the Field and in the Graveyard. Allowing any card that normally can only be used exclusively by Dark Magician, to be used by my Dragon Knight as well."

The Dragon with the armored mage upon its back rose up from the Graveyard.

(LV8 3000/2500)

"Thanks to the Orichalcos," Archon said dryly. "He ties with my Dark Magician!"

(LV7 3000/2100)

"Not for long," Davis said, smirking. "I just drew Dark Magic Attack! This Spell Card can only be played when I have a Dark Magician on my field. It destroys all of your Spells and Traps!"

Dark Magician the Dragon Knight raised his hand and pointed his sword at Archon's Stele. There was a flash of light and the stele shattered apart.

Archon's Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl suddenly clutched their chests, collapsing to the ground before shattering apart themselves. The Seal of Orichalos remained.

"Dark Magician and Chocolate Magician Girl!" Davis said. "Attack Archon Directly!"

Archon-200LP

Davis-6500LP

"Just about wraps it up, I think," Davis said.

"Does it?" Archon asked. "Ties it up in a nice neat little bow? But it isn't that easy Davis. If you defeat me, I lose my Soul. You know this. The Seal of Orichalos was played in a Quantum Duel Disk. It's drawing power from the Orichalcos just as your Knight draws from Timaeus. Which means that this Duel will have consequences. You defeat me, you are responsible for what happens to my Soul."

"Doesn't the same thing also apply to you?" Davis scowled. "Defeat me and it's my soul."

"Yes," Archon said. "But I can live with that. I'm a refugee, Davis. My entire Universe was consumed by a force that you can't even begin to comprehend. If I defeat you and claim Timaeus for myself, that's a weapon added to my arsenal against the being that destroyed my reality. Your soul is a small price to pay for that."

"That…" Davis furrowed his brow.

"You could also surrender," Archon said. "I get Timaeus either way."

Timaeus snarled at Archon.

"Um," Davis gestured at the Dragon. "I don't think he's all that keen on you. In fact, I think he's pissed off because you played the card that destroyed his kingdom."

"He doesn't have to like me," Archon said, scowling. "He just has to obey me. And fight for me against the Destroyer."

"I don't think so," Davis said. "Look…I feel for you man. And I get it. You definitely deserve justice against this…Whatever. But Sealing my Soul away? How does that make you better?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you," Archon said. "I just have to win."

"Damn the consequences?" Davis asked. "I don't buy that. We were having fun a few minutes ago, Dueling because we both love this game and the twists and turns it can take. You can't tell me otherwise."

"That was then," Archon said. "I draw. I set one card. End Turn."

"I draw," Davis said. "I summon my Apple Magician Girl to the field!"

(LV3 1200/800)

Davis glanced over at Archon. The Seal glowing on his forehead.

"I end my turn." Davis said looking away. "You're right. I can't do it…I can't willingly take your Soul. I'm just not willing to make that sacrifice. I also set one card."

"That is why you fail," Archon replied. "I active my facedown. Graceful Tear. I add one card from my hand to yours, and gain 2000 Life Points."

Archon flicked the card in his hand at Davis, who instinctively reached out and snatched it out of the air, surprising even himself.

Davis glance at the card. Dimensional Barrier. An absolutely useless trap card against a Duelist playing the Seal of Orichalcos, as the Extra Deck was forbidden to the Seal's owner while the Seal was in play.

Archon-2200LP

Davis-6500LP

"I play the card Soul Charge," Archon said. "Reviving two Dark Magicians, and enhancing their powers with the Orichalcos! It just costs me the life points that I gained and the Battle Phase of the Turn."

(LV7 3000/2100)x2

Archon-200LP

Davis-6500LP

"Next I offer my magicians as a Tribute in order to play this: The Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" 

Both Dark Magicians vanished, transforming into black lightning which flowed together to form a new creature.

(LV9 3700/2800)

"Even your Timaeus can't handle this beast!" Archon said. "End of Turn."

"You should have destroyed my Dragon Knight when you had the chance," Davis said. He drew. His eyes widened at the card he pulled.

"I activate Eternal Soul's second effect, to add the Spell Card Thousand Knives from my Deck to my hand!" Davis declared.

"Sorceror of Dark Magic's effect activates!" Archon declared. "When you activate a trap effect I can negate and destroy the trap! Say goodbye to _your_ Eternal Soul now!"

"I don't think so," Davis said. "As long as my Dark Magician the Dragon Knight remains active on the field, my Spells and Traps are unaffected by your card effects, so Eternal Soul goes off without a hitch. Lemurian Defense Tactics!"

A wall of glowing Enochian text appeared in front of Dark Magician the Dragon Knight, barricading Sorcerer of Dark Magic's ability

"Now," Davis said. "Everything relies upon this next draw. I activate Pot of Desires. I banish 10 cards facedown off of the top of my deck. Because they are facedown, they are not public knowledge like the Graveyard. Only I may see what I banished.

The Duel disk spat out 10 cards, Davis picked them up and glanced them over. Before sliding them into the banished slot next to his Spell/Trap activation slot and Graveyard Slot.

"In exchange for this sacrifice, I get to draw two cards," Davis said.

"Kind of pricey for just two cards," Archon commented.

"Not if they're the RIGHT two cards," Davis said, snapping the two cards off of the top of his deck. His face went blank.

"Not what you needed?" Archon taunted.

"On the contrary," Davis said.

"Eh?" Archon raised an eyebrow.

"It was exactly what I needed," Davis clarified. "First up! Thousand Knives! Destroys Sorcerer!"

Dark Magician the Dragon Knight pointed his sword at the Orichalcos powered Sorcerer. One thousand knives shimmered into existence and launched at the Sorcerer, shattering him apart.

"But if you attack," Archon said, tapping the Seal on his forehead.

"Relying on my unwillingness to take your Soul is a dirty tactic," Davis said.

"It's working, isn't it?" Archon said.

"Which is why I'm putting an end to it," Davis said. "The first of the two cards Pot of Desires gave me: Dedication through Light and Darkness! I offer my Dark Magician the Dragon Knight as a tribute!"

Twin beams of light and shadow erupted from the ground and flowed over Davis's Dark Magician the Dragon Knight. The glow faded, and a completely different Spellcaster stood in his place.

"Dark Magician of Chaos," Davis said.

(LV8 2800/2300)

"The second card I drew with Pot of Desires: Chaos Scepter Blast! This Spell requires me to control a level 8 or higher Spellcaster. I banish one card on my opponent's field.

Archon frowned. "You've already cleared my field."

"My target," Davis said. "Is the Seal of Orichalcos."

"The Seal can't BE destroyed, Davis," Archon said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't say I was destroying the field," Davis said. "I said I'm BANISHING it."

Archon stopped.

"No," he whispered.

The Dark Magician of Chaos spun his staff around several times, before slamming the tip of the staff onto the Seal itself. Dark Magicial energy pulsed across the lines of the field. One Pulse. Two Pulse. Three Pulse.

The Seal shattered apart.

"With nothing blocking the attack," Davis said. "Dark Magician of Chaos! Attack Archon directly!"

Dark Magician of Chaos launched forward.

"Chaos Scepter Blast!"

Archon-0LP

Davis-6500LP (WIN)

The monsters faded, and Archon glanced downward at his cards.

"Banishing it," Archon said, blinking. "I admit…I never thought of that. Well played Davis. Admittedly well played."

Archon collected himself as he reset his Duel Disk.

"Wait!" Davis said. "Can we talk about what just happened? Real Duel Disks with holograms and…Dimensional Refugees!"

"Not today Davis," Archon said, pulling out a second deck and casually pulling out a specific card from it.

"I Activate Dimension Gate Trap Card," Archon said. "We'll have a rematch soon, Davis. I promise."

A vortex of energy appeared in front of the dapper looking man, Archon stepped forward into the energy gate and vanished.

Davis stared blankly at the spot in the parking lot where Archon vanished for several minutes, before shifting his attention to the Duel Disk still attached to his arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You lost," Archon scowled at the punk kid confronting him on the other end of the gate.

"Yes I did," Archon said quietly. "Winning Timaeus wasn't the primary goal. Finding his holder was. I did that. And I gave us a firm measure of his skillset too. I won't underestimate him again."

"He runs a freaking Dark Magician Deck," came the counter. "Send in Leon. His Zoodiac Deck will make short work of that piece of trash tier four archetype."

"Don't diss my Magicians Malachi," Archon snapped. "Besides. _I_ have to beat Davis. Timaeus won't work in Leon's Zoodiac Deck. But he WILL work with my Dark Magicians."

Malachi rolled his eyes. "Leon and I seem to be the only ones who grasp this concept. Your decks suck. My Pendulum Magicians and his Zoodiacs do not. We consistently win, and you do not. Stop playing your substandard cards and get with the program. Upgrade to better decks."

"I don't answer to you, or Leon," Archon snapped. "I answer to Wayfinder."

"Children, children, children," a new voice declared, as a blond man with a tattered cloak stepped into the room. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Play a better deck," Malachi muttered.

"I understand that you found one?" Wayfinder asked, turning and looking at Archon.

"I did," Archon replied. "The chosen of Timaeus!"

"Excellent," Wayfinder replied. "What is the holder's name?"

"Davis Coffin," Archon replied.

Wayfinder paused, frowning. "I see," he grunted.

"He could be dangerous," Wayfinder said after another pregnant pause. "Malachi, eliminate him and claim Timeaus."

"With PLEASURE," Malachi snapped. He turned and looked at Archon. "I'll show you how it's done."

"I'm the only one whose deck is built for Timaeus," Archon objected.

"Malachi can just surrender to you after he claims Timaeus," Wayfinder said absently. "It makes no difference how many times the Dragon changes hands, just that we get him in the end."

"It has to be a high-stakes-," Archon started to object again, when several alarms began blaring.

"What is that?"

"There's a disturbance in the Dimension Gate Room," Wayfinder said, scowling at a message on his Duel Disks.

He glanced at Malachi and Archon.

"What are you waiting for? Take chare of it!"

Both Duelists scrambled out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A figure dressed purely in white riding a black and gold colored Duel Runner drove around the inside of what was clearly a mostly empty wearhouse. A single crystalline gate sat in the center of the warehouse.

Three Duelists were attempting to corner the motorcyclist when the door to the exterior opened up and Archon and Malachi ran inside, only to narrowly leap out of the way as the motorcyclist shot out through the open doors.

"We almost HAD them!" one of the Duelists snapped stomping his foot.

"Where did they come from?" Archon demanded.

"Burst out of the gate about five minutes ago!" Draco, the leader of the Duelists who had been trying to corner the rider said.

"What exactly are you lot waiting for?" Malachi demanded. "After them!"

"They're from another Dimension," Archon murmured. "They could be a refugee like us…"

"Not likely," Malachi snapped. "More likely…They're one of Wayfinder's enemies.

"I'm on it sirs!" Draco yelled, shooting out of the warehouse on his own duel runner.

"What was that guy's name again?" Archon asked.

"No idea…" Malachi said watching the Duel Runner fly out of the warehouse, desperately attempting to catch up with the Rider on the first D-Wheel.

"We don't know his name," Archon repeated. "He's definitely going to lose."

"Most likely," Malachi; said. "Let's get back to Central Command. At least we can monitor the Duel once…What's his face links with the Rider."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's D-Wheel was fast. The masked rider's was faster. The Rider had blown out of the warehouse and was merging onto the highway before Draco caught up. By the time he got in range, it was almost too late. Almost.

Within 50 feet, he punched the button on his D-Wheel activating his disk function,

"Activate Speedworld Neo!" Draco yelled.

"Duel Mode On!" Both D-Wheel's declared. "Autopilot On. Standby!"

Rider-4000LP

Draco-4000LP

The Rider's D-Wheel shot into traffic, flowing onto I-70 heading west. Draco was hot on their tail.

"I Summon D.D. Survivor!" Draco declared.

(LV4 1800/200)

A cyber-armored warrior in a tattered cloak appeared next to him, hovering above the ground and matching the speed of his bike.

"I activate two Continuous Spell Cards!" Draco continued. "Soul Absorption, and Dimensional Fissure! Turn End!"

A massive diamond

The Rider glanced back at him, contemplating for a moment before drawing.

"I activate Foolish Burial," the rider declared, Draco almost faltered. The Rider had a distinctly feminine voice.

"I send my Noble Knight Artorigus directly from my deck to the Graveyard," she declared.

"Next I summon my Tuner Monster," she continued. "Lady of the Lake!"

A beautiful blond woman clutching a sword emerged from the summoning portal next to her.

(LV1 200/1800)

"When the Lady of the Lake is summoned, I may Special Summon one 'Noble Knight' Normal Monster from my card Graveyard."

A second summoning portal appeared and blond warrior stepped out and appeared alongside her D-Wheel."

"Noble Knight Artorigus!" she declared.

(LV4 1800/1800)

"My Lady of the Lake tunes Noble Knight Artorigus!" she declared.

The sword that the Lady of the Lake was clutching began to vibrate. The Lady transformed into a single glowing ring, which Artorigus rose up towards and entered.

"Become the path to Joyeus Guard!" the Rider said. "Bring forth the fallen guardian of the Throne of Camelot!"

(TUNE: 1+4=5)

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! IGNOBLE KNIGHT OF HIGH LAUNDSALLYN!"

(LV5 2100/900)

"When my Dimensional Fissure is in play," Draco Declared. "Monsters sent from the field to the Graveyard are banished instead! And when Monsters are Banished, I gain 500 Life Points for each! You just banished two!"

` Rider-4000LP

Draco-5000LP

"When the Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn is summoned," she continued. "I may activate one Noble Arms Equipment Card from my Deck. I choose, Noble Arms-Gallatin, which boosts Laundsallyn by 1000 attack points."

(LV5 3100/900)

"Attack D.D. Survivor!" she declared. The Ignoble Knight grunted, and then lunged backwards, slashing the Survivor apart.

Rider-4000LP

Draco-3700LP

"D.D. Survivor is Banished!" Draco declared. "So I gain 500 Life Points."

"Idiot," his opponent snorted. "Life Points do not matter."

Rider-4000LP

Draco-4200LP

"Of COURSE Life Points Matter!" Draco snapped.

"The only Life Point that matters is your last one," she replied. "I end my turn, which resurrects your D.D. Survivor from the Banished Pile."

(L4 1800/200)

"You do know your warriors lady," Draco snapped. "I'll give you that. But the Anti-Meta D.D. Deck designed by Wayfinder is more than enough to deal with anything that you can throw at me!"

"You didn't even build your own deck," she commented.

"I'm a D.D. Warrior!" Draco snapped. "My deck was issued to me!"

"You're a D.D. Grunt," she snorted back.

"I'll show you a grunt! I draw! I tribute my D.D. Survivor! But don't worry, he'll be back at the End Phase. For now he gives me Life Points!"

Rider-4000LP

Draco-4700LP

"My Noble Warrior's strength comes straight from the heavens!" Draco said. "Divine Knight Ishzark!"

(LV6 2300/1800)

"I equip Ishzark with my Light Laser!" Draco continued. "Now any monster he battles will be banished after battle! Divine Knight! Erase Laundsallyn!"

Ishzark yelled and surged forward, slamming into the Ignoble Knight. Both monsters vanished in a flash.

Rider-4000LP

Draco-3900LP

The Soul Absorption light up as both monsters vanished into the Dimensional Fissure.

Rider-4000LP

Draco-4900LP

"I have you on the ropes!" Draco said.

The Rider rolled her eyes under her helmet at this. The D.D. Survivor reappeared on Draco's field.

(LV4 1800/200)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis's car had just merged onto the highway when the two D-Wheels shot past him at 50 miles per hour. His eyes widened as he saw the monsters hovering alongside the duelists. He did a double take as Ignoble Knight and Divine Knight Ishzark did battle.

He glanced at the Duel Disk in his Passenger Seat. Like a shot, he changed lanes and drove after the Duelists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a moron if you think that you have me on the ropes," the Rider replied. "Wayfinder is a terrible Duelist and doesn't actually understand how this game is supposed to work. But I will put you in your place. I know Wayfinder has placed banned cards in you D.D. Grunts deck, figuring it will give you an edge. I assure you, those cards are in fact, your downfall."

"I draw," she said. "I activate Hand Control. I can declare the name of a Spell Card. If it's in your hand, you must activate it right away."

"You can't know what's in my hand!"

"I declare: Dimension Fusion!" she said, ignoring him.

Draco paled, but placed the card on his disk. "I activate Dimension Fusion. I have to pay 2000 Life Points, but we both get to special summon as many Banished Cards as we want. I summon Divine Knight Ishzark."

(LV6 2300/1800)

"I summon Lady of the Lake," the Rider said.

(LV1 200/1800)

"Noble Knight Artorigus," she declared.

(LV4 1800/1800)

"And Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn!"

(LV5 2100/900)

"Next I summon Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms!"

(LV2 300/300)

"Time to wrap this up, and finish you," the Rider continued.

"Lady of the Lake Tunes Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms and Noble Knight Artorigus!"

"Become the weapon of my destruction," she declared as the Lady of the Lake once again became a circle of light, taking both Artorigus and the beautiful red-hared woman next to him into the circle. They both became a sextet of stars.

(TUNE: 1+2+4=7)

"Bring forth my Master-At Arms!" she said.

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! LEVEL SEVEN: SEVEN SWORDS WARRIOR!"

(LV7 2300/1800)

A golden armored paladin appeared out of the Extra Deck next to Ignoble Knight Laundsallyn.

"I equip Seven Swords Warrior with Magnum Sheild," she declared. "This will add his Defense points to his Attack points!"

(LV7 4100/1800)

"It also burns you for 800 damage," she said.

Rider-4000LP

Draco-5600LP

"I also equip him with Noble Arms of Destiny, for a second 800 Life Points Burn," she declared.

Rider-4000LP

Draco-4800LP

"And Noble Arms-Caliburn!"

Rider-4000LP

Draco-4000LP

"I activate Seven Swords Warrior's special ability!" she said. "I remove Calliburn and Destiny to destroy your D.D. Survivor and Divine Knight Ishzark!"

Both of Dracos Monsters were sucked upwards into his Dimensional Fissure.

Rider-4000LP

Draco-5000LP

"Seven Swords Warrior!" she declared. "Attack him Directly!"

It grunted affirmation and lunged at Draco's D-Wheel, sending him careening across two lanes.

Rider-4000LP

Draco-900LP

"Ignoble Knight," she said. "FINISH IT!"

Laundsallyn lunged backwards and struck the D-Wheel.

Rider-4000LP(WIN)

Draco-0LP

Draco's D-Wheel sputtered to a stop and the engine began steaming, the Rider continued on her path, leaving him in the dust.

Fifteen Minutes later she pulled into the parking lot of a Chuck-E-Cheese, followed closely by a 2003 maroon colored Buick.

"I have some questions I need to ask you!" Davis said, stepping out of his car.

The Rider removed her helmet, releasing a wave of blond hair. Her eyes locked onto Davis's eyes.

"It can't be!" she said, gasping.

"Who are you?" Davis asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," she said, her icy blue eyes glaring daggers at Davis. "My name is Asriel Heart. And you look exactly like the only man I ever loved."

"Uh…" Davis blinked, unsure of how to respond to this. "My name is Davis Coffin."

"LIAR!" she yelled, activating her Duel Disk. "Davis Coffin DIED IN MY ARMS! I will not let you besmirch his name!"

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. XyzPendulum

**Yu-Gi-Oh! D.D. Duels**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Xyx/Pendulum**

 _Author's Notes: Inspired by Arc-V I am revisiting the world of Yugioh fanfic writing. I will be reusing some of my characters from my old fics, but as with Arc-V these characters are AU counterparts and not the original characters from those fics…Which isn't to say that we might not see those characters…after all…The title is D.D. for a reason. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Master Rule 4 is not in effect in this Universe and Link Monsters do not exist yet._

 **Another Universe:**

He walked up to the paining in El's basement. He tapped the painting, which resembled that of the card "Grisale Prison". It glowed white and vanished. A safe stood before him. He tapped the door to the safe. It glowed white and vanished as well.

Four cards rested inside the vault. He picked them up. Three of them glowed white and vanished. One remained. The God Card: Tash the Inexorable.

"I should have come here sooner," he said. "I should have realized. A piece of your soul still exists. It's not much, but Jadis thinks it is enough. I never thought highly of her, though I know that you did. But I will credit her this: she has maintained YOUR Pantheon's alliance with myself. And if she can fulfill her recent promise to me…I might even consider myself in her debt."

He fingered the card, almost lovingly.

"Do you often monologue to yourself while fondling other people's cards?" a voice behind him inquired.

"hello," he said, smirking and turning around to face the owner of the mansion he had broken into.

Eli Meggido glared at the intruder.

"No, actually," he said, responding to Eli's question. "It happens to be the end result of standing in this particular universe at this particular point in time."

"Give me the god card," Eli said. "And…What did you do with the other god cards?"

"I ate them," he said. "Frankly they weren't even much of a morsel."

Eli looked at the stranger in his basement incredulously.

"The police are already on their way," Eli said. "And I'm pretty sure that I can hold you off until they get here."

"That sounds fun," the man in white said. "Would you like to play a little game while we wait for them to get here?"

Eli cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll make a deal with you," the man said. "If you can defeat me in a duel, then I will return the cards, and never appear in this world in your lifetime. Can't get a fairer deal than that."

"And if you win you get the god card?" Eli demanded.

"No, if I win I get to eat your Universe," the man said grinning.

Eli stopped short, uncertain if the man was joking or not.

"Duel!" he said, finally.

Eli-4000LP

Man in white-4000LP

"I'll start things off with Graceful Charity!" Eli said. "I'll draw three cards, but discard two as well. I banish Lightpulsar Dragon and Dark Blade from my Graveyard to Special Summon Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning!"

(LV8 3000/2500)

The Black and Gold Armored Warrior appeared before him.

"I then normal summon Gaia the Mid-Knight Sun!"

(LV4 1600/1200)

"Set two cards, I end my turn."

The man in white drew.

"I summon Pantheon of Discord: Krampus, in attack mode," the man said.

(LV3 1600/1300)

"When Krampus is summoned," the man said. "I can special summon one Pantheon of Discord monster to your field from my deck. I summon Pantheon of Discord: Caneletto!"

(LV4 1800/1300)

"When Caneletto is summoned to my opponents field while I have a Pantheon of Discord Monster on it, I can special summon one Pantheon of Discord: Krampus"

"Wait," Eli interrupted. "You're looping this around again, aren't you? Summoning two more Krampus and Two more Caneletto, right?"

The man in white simply smiled.

(LV3 1600/1300)

(LV4 1800/1300)

(LV3 1600/1300)

(LV4 1800/1300)

"For my third Caneletto's summon, I special summon one Pantheon of Discord: Crayak to my field."

(LV5 2000/1500)

"His special ability reveals your facedown cards and lets me destroy one. The other returns to your hand."

Eli scowled as his two traps flipped up.

"I destroy Mirror Force, and return Negate Attack to your hand," the man in white said.

"When I have three or more Pantheon of Discord monsters on my field, I may special summon my Jadis: Queen of the Pantheon of Discord, from my hand."

(LV8 2800/1300)

"Crayak's second special ability allows me to make a second normal summon this turn, so long as I discard a Panthond of Discord monster from my hand."

"I play the Spell Card The Monarch's Stormforth," the man said. "Jadis's special ability allows me to apply a card that targets to every viable target on your field. The Monarchs Stormforth lets me use one of my opponents monsters as a tribute this turn, so long as I don't summon from my Extra Deck this turn."

"Extra Deck?" Eli asked, frowning.

"I suppose that you still call it a Fusion Deck in this world," the man said, already bored with the duel. "I tribute all five of your monsters and all five of mine to summon the god card: Tash the Inexorable."

Eli looked on in horror as all of his cards vanished into a swirling black vortex. The giant four-armed vulture god rose from the floor of his basement.

(LV10 10000/10000)

The vulture god blinked for a moment, looking around in surprise.

"I failed, didn't I?" he hissed.

"The Lion cheated," the man in white said.

"He does that," Tash said, scowling. "I feel…Rather light."

"That's because you're a hologram. There was a piece of your soul within this card. Just a small sliver, really. If you're not being played in this silly game, then you've no consciousness at all. It is why I challenged this fool standing in front of you."

"Ah," Tash said. "I see. I presume then…That Jadis can use this sliver to revive me?"

"She's not sure," the man said. "She's been very frank. She doesn't know if the sliver is enough to bring you back. But she did say that she would try."

"You don't believe her?" Tash hissed.

"Do you think that she speaks the truth?" the man asked.

Tash considered for a moment, while Eli kept looking wildly from his opponent to the god card and back again.

"Yes, I think that she will," Tash said after a while. "She owes me for her own resurrection and this would even out that debt."

"If you believe her, then I believe her," the man in white said. "If you would be so kind as to finish this fool now.

"You get to eat his Universe when I do, right?" Tash asked, grinning wickedly.

"Indeed," the man said.

"It would be my pleasure old friend," Tash lunged at Eli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The First Universe:**

"Look," Davis said frowning. "I think that you've got me confused with someone else."

Asriel glared at him, saying nothing.

"I have…A lot of questions," he continued. "Like…So many questions. I've gathered from context that you and those other guys."

"The D.D. Grunts," Asriel snapped. "Are not affiliated with me."

"Fine, fine," Davis said. "But you're both from another Dimension, am I right? A different version of reality than this one?"

Asriel nodded.

"So…Why are you here?" Davis asked.

"That's really not any of your business, Imposter," she said.

"How about this," Davis said, reaching into his car. "A wager. A Duel. If I win you come back to my apartment and answer my questions."

"Pretty confident, aren't we?" she glowered.

"Yeah," Davis said quietly. "Because you clearly have questions for me as well. So if you win, I'll answer whatever you want, to the best of my ability."

Asriel held up an amulet with a dragon carved onto it, the quantum crystal in the dragon's eye glowed brightly.

"The Crest of Pendragon will make it official," she said. "Sealing us with Merlin's Magic and binding us to our oaths! DUEL!"

"DUEL!" Davis echoed.

Davis-8000LP

Asriel-8000LP

"Eight thousand Life Points?" Asriel yelped in surprise. "Is this a standard amount in this Universe?"

"Yep," Davis said drawing five cards.

"I'll go first," Asriel said. "I summon my Noble Knight Artorigus!"

(LV4 1800/1800)

A blond warrior in armor appeared on Asriel's side of the parkinglot. Davis glanced over at his Buick and kicked the door closed, figuring that this might take a few minutes.

"When I have a LIGHT Normal Monster on my field," Asriel continued. "I can special summon my Noble Knight Gawayn in defense mode to my field."

(LV4 1900/500)

A buff warrior with flowing white hair appeared beside Artorigus, kneeling in defense position.

"With these two Level 4 monsters," she declared. "I build the Overlay Network!"

A swirling golden galaxy suddenly appeared before Asriel. Her two knights transformed into flowing gold and red colored energy and swirled into the vortex at the center of her miniature galaxy.

"The Knight who pulleth the Sword from the Stone remains not a mere Knight, but King of All Nobility! Come forth and Claim thy Throne! Xyz Summon! Rank Four, Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights!"

Rising from the vortex before Asriel was a slightly older version of Artorigus, with darker hair and silver armor. Two small glowing orbs floated around his body."

(R4 2000/2000)

"Artorigus is an Xyz (Ik-Seize) monster," Asriel said smirking. "He has a Rank, not a level. Xyz monsters are made of Antimatter, coming from another—"

"I know what Xyz Monsters are," Davis said, incredulously.

"You…Do?" Asriel said, taken somewhat aback.

"I do," Davis said. "You seem somewhat surprised by this fact."

"Xyz Monsters did not exist in the Dimension that I originally came from," Asriel admitted. "It's…Strange to me…To find that they are well known in other Universes. I play one card facedown and equip Artorigus with the Noble Arms-Excaliburn. Turn end."

Davis Glanced at his hand.

"I draw," Davis said. "I play the Spell Card Pendulum Call! I may discard one card in my hand in order to add to Pendulum cards from my deck to my hand, so long as those Pendulum Cards are of the 'Magician' Archetype. I discard my Boogie Trap Spell Card to activate my card."

"Pendulum cards?" Asriel asked, looking confused.

Two cards popped out of Davis's Deck and he added them to his hand.

"Don't you interdimensional types know about Pendulum Cards?" Davis asked, smirking.

Asriel looked somewhat panicked. "Of course I know about Pendulum Cards."

Davis smirked. It was easy to see that she was bluffing.

"With my Scale 2 Dragoncaller Magician," Davis said. "And my Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

(Davis Pendulum Scale: 2-8)

Twin Columns of Transparent Light appeared on either side of Davis. Dragoncaller Magician floated in the one on Davis's right, a stylized number 2 appearing beneath her.

The Dragonpit Magician appeared in the column on Davis's left, a stylized 8 beneath him.

"Now with my Pendulum Scale Set," Davis said. "I can special summon monsters from my hand whose levels are between 3 and 7."

"Wait, what?!" Asriel said. An Iris opened up in the sky behind Davis, and three bursts of light descended from the Iris.

"Pendulum Summon:" Davis said.

"Dark Magician Girl!"

(LV6 2000/1700)

Apprentice Illusion Magician!

(LV6 2000/1700)

"And Dragonpulse Magician!"

(LV4 1800/900)

"I don't…WHAT?!" Asriel demanded, as the three monsters stood by Davis's field.

"That has to be cheating!" Asriel said. "Three Special Summons! Two of them being Level 6 with no tribute!?"

"That's Pendulum," Davis declared. "I get one Pendulum Summon per turn! Apprentice Illusion Magician was summoned, so I get to add one Dark Magician from my Deck to my hand."

The card popped out of Davis's Duel Distk.

"Battle Phase!" Davis declared. "Dark Magician Girl will attack Artorigus!"

"I discard the monster Honest!" Asriel said, as an angel appeared behind Artorigus. "It will boost Artorigus's attack by an amount equal to that of the Attacking Monster!"

(R4 4000/2000)

"I tribute Apprentice Illusion Magician!" Davis declared. "This boosts Dark Magician Girl by 2000 attack points!"

The Apprentice Magician transformed into purple energy and Surrounded the Dark Magician Girl with her aura.

(LV6 4000/1700)

"Trap Card!" Asriel said. "Intrigue Shield becomes an Equip Spell attached to Artorigus. It prevents his destruction once per turn, as well as prevents me from taking battle damage."

Dark Magician Girl launched her attack at Artorigus, who raised the Intrigue Shield, the purple energy reflected off of the shield and struck the Magician Girl, shattering her apart.

"I set one card facedown," Davis said. "End turn."

Asriel's monster returned to normal.

(R4 2000/2000)

"I draw!" Asriel declared. She glanced at her hand. "First, I detach one Overlay Unit attached to destroy one spell or trap on the field. I choose to destroy my own Noble Arms-Excaliburn!"

One of the glowing spheres orbiting Artorigus veered off course, slamming into Artorigus's blade. The Sword shattered apart in Artorigus's hands. He calmly drew another one.

"Next I play the Card of Sanctity!" Asriel said. "Both players draw until our hands contain 6 cards!"

"That's not how that card works!" Davis started to object, but then his duel disk beeped and 5 cards slid loose off the top.

"I withdraw my objection," Davis said, looking over his new cards.

"I summon my Field Commander Rahz!" Asriel said.

(LV4 1600/1200)

"Who will place a warrior monster of my choosing atop my deck. Noble Knight Peredur will do."

"Artorigus! Attack his Dragonpulse Magician!"

Artorigus lunged forward, and rand the young spellcaster through with his sword. Dragonpulse shattered apart.

Davis-7800LP

Asriel-8000LP

"Rahz! Direct attack!"

Davis winced as the holographic sword slashed at his chest.

Davis-6200LP

Asriel-8000LP

"I set one card, and I end my turn!" Asriel said.

"When Pendulum monsters are destroyed," Davis declared. "They go to the Extra Deck rather than the Graveyard. Such is the case with my Dragonpulse Magician. This allows me to bring him back for an encore! Pendulum Summon!"

(LV4 1800/900)

"Dragonpulse Magician!"

"Chocolate Magician Girl!"

(LV4 1600/1000)

"I now use Chocolate Magician Girl's effect to discard one Spellcaster card from my hand," Davis said. "In order to draw a card!"

Davis slid the Dark Magician card he had picked up earlier into the Graveyard slot. There was a beep, and his top card came loose. He drew.

"Normal Summon a Second Chocolate Magician Girl," Davis said. "Use her effect as well!"

"Next," Davis said. "I activate the Spell Card Twin Twister! Discarding my Exchange Spell Card in order to destroy your Intrigue Shield and your Facedown card!"

"I chain said Facedown Card to that effect!" Asriel countered, pressing the button on her Duel Disk. "Solemn Warning! A counter trap to Negate Twin Twister at the cost of 2000 Life Points!"

Davis-6200LP

Asriel-6000LP

The swirling vortexes vanished in a heartbeat.

Davis glanced over at Asriel's field.

"With my Level 4 Dragonpulse Magician and my two Level 4 Chocolate Magicians," Davis declared. "I build the Overlay Network!"

"You can Xyz summon!" Asriel yelped in surprise as the swirling golden vortex appeared in front of Davis.

The Two Chocolate Magician Girls transformed into glowing electric blue flashes, while the Dragonpulse transformed into a sparkling green burst of energy. All three flowed into the Xyz vortex.

"The True combination of Science and Sorcery!" Davis said. "The Mistress of Alchemical Concoctions! Arise Rank 4: Alchemic Magician!"

(R4 1500/1500)

A green haired woman dressed in Steampunk Clothes rose out of the vortex. She examined a bottle of green liquid as three glowing spheres flowed around her in a loose orbit.

"Alchemic Magician gains 200 attack for every Spell Card in my Graveyard," Davis said. "That's, Boogie Trap, Pendulum Call, Twin Twister, and Exchange."

(R4 2300/1500)

"I attack your Artorigus!" Davis declared.

"Intrigue Shield protects him both from Destruction and Damage. My life points remain intact."

Davis-6200LP

Asriel-6000LP

"During my End Phase," Davis said. "I can sacrifice an Xyz Material from Alchemic Magician in order to set one Spell Card from my dack."

One of the Alchemic Magician's orb dissolved into a sparkle of light, and a facedown card appeared on Davis's field.

"Now I draw!" Asriel declared. "I activate the effect of Noble Arms-Excaliburn in my Graveyard. Since I control an Xyz monster, I can banish it in order to Rank-Up my active Artorigus!"

The swirling golden galaxy reappeared in front of Asriel.

"Rank-Up King of the Noble Knights! Bring forth your sacred destiny and your divine right to rule!"

Artorigus dissolved into glowing silver energy and shot into the vortex.

"Rise! Rank Five: Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus!"

(R5 2200/2200)

A new version of Artorigus appeared on Asriel's field, the armor was now silver with gold trim, and ethereal blue flames surrounded him. Two glowing Xyz Units orbited the new Xyz Monster.

"I use his ability!" she declared. "Detaching an Xyz Unit in order to destroy one monster on the field! Say goodbye to your Alchemic Magician!"

Alchemic Magician let out a gasp as Sacred Artorigus pointed his sword at her. His Xyz material shot at her like a comet, slamming into her and shattering her apart.

"Sacred Noble Knight!" Asriel yelled. "Direct attack!"

Davis-4000LP

Asriel-6000LP

"One Card facedown. Your move."

Davis snapped the top card off of his deck. He glanced at it.

"I reveal the card that I drew," he said. "Palladium Oracle Mahad! When I draw him, I may Special Summon him right away."

(LV7 2500/2100)

An Ancient Egyptian version of the Dark Magician appeared on Davis's field.

"Mahad!" Davis declared. "Attack Sacred Noble Knight Artorigus!"

"Pinpoint Guard!" Asriel declared. "I special summon Noble Knight Artorigus from my Graveyard in Defense Mode. He becomes indestructible this turn."

(LV4 1800/1800)

"Mahad continues his attack!" Davis said. "Hieroglyphic Magic Attack!"

A blast of Egytpian Hieroglyphs slammed into Sacred Noble Knight Artoigus, and he shattered apart.

"When the Sacred Noble Knight Artorigus is destroyed," Asriel said. "I can Special Summon a Level Four or Higher Noble Knight from my Graveyard. I return Gawayn to the field!"

(LV4 1900/500)

"The original two monsters you started with," Davis commented. "It comes full circle."

Davis-4000LP

Asriel-5700LP

"I draw!" Asriel said. "Using Artorigus and Gawayn I once more build the Overlay Network!"

The golden galactic vortex reappeared once again.

Davis cocked an eyebrow. Was she summoning Artorigus King of the Noble Knights again? Surely she knew that that monster was no match for Mahad.

"Legends become muddled over time," Asriel said. "Stories change, but the essence never does. Step forth from the pages of pop culture, and rise: Rank 4! Comics Hero King Arthur!"

(R4 2400/1200)

A white and gold armored warrior rose up from the Xyz portal this time, completely different from the Artorigus Xyz monsters, this monster looked closer to something from a Saturday morning cartoon than an ancient king.

"When Comics Hero King Arthur would be destroyed by battle," Asriel said. "I can detach an Xyz Unit instead, and boost his attack by 500. So King Arthur, attack! Pendragon Slash!"

King Arthur surged forward and slashed at Mahad, a golden orb shot into his armor as he shuddered, and his body glowed.

(R4 2900/1200)

"Your Move," Asriel said.

Davis-4000LP

Asriel-5600LP

"I draw!" Davis said. "I Pendulum Summon! Dark Magician Girl!"

(LV6 2300/1700)

A single burst of energy shot out of Davis's Sky Iris, and the blond Magician Girl appeared on Davis's field.

"Next I reveal the Facedown Card that the Alchemic Magician retrieved for me," Davis said. "The Eye of Timeaus!"

"Wait," Asriel blanched. "The…The Eye of Timeaus!"

"Let the Apprentice of the Master of All Magicians," Davis said. "And the Knight of Atlantis trapped in the form of a Dragon become one: Fusion Summon! Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!"

Dark Magician Girl and Timeaus flowed together, swirling into a very different sort of vortex than the Xyz Overlay Network.

(LV7 2600/1700)

An armored version of the Dark Magician Girl, riding atop Timeaus, and wielding a sword rather than a staff stood on Davis's field.

"Timeaus!" Asriel said, still in shock. Then she reached up and yanked her deck out of the Duel Disk.

 **ERROR!**

The monsters all vanished.

Davis-4000LP

Asriel-SURRENDER

She rushed over to Davis and suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Whoa!" Davis yelped.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she exclaimed, suddenly crying her eyes out into his shoulder.

"Jeeze! I…Listen…I'm still not who you think I am!" Davis said, uncomfortably peeling her off of him. He felt horrible, taking affection clearly meant for someone else.

"Okay," Asriel said. "Maybe you don't know. Maybe your memories whacked up or something. But you won. So I'll answer your questions, as I promise.

There was a sudden roar off in the distance. Davis jerked in surprise.

"What was that?!" Davis demanded in surprise.

"Sounded like a member of the Eyes-Dragon family," Asriel said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "We should go."

"My home isn't too far from here," Davis said.

"Lead on McDuff," Asriel said.

"Isn't it bad luck to quote that play?" Davis asked.

"Guess we're about to find out," Asriel said.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	3. FusionSynchroXyzPendulum

**Yu-Gi-Oh! D.D. Duels**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Legendary Duel Spirits Fight! The Legendary Dragon Timeas vs. The Four Dimension Dragons!**

 _Author's Notes: Inspired by Arc-V I am revisiting the world of Yugioh fanfic writing. I will be reusing some of my characters from my old fics, but as with Arc-V these characters are AU counterparts and not the original characters from those fics…Which isn't to say that we might not see those characters…after all…The title is D.D. for a reason. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Master Rule 4 is not in effect in this Universe and Link Monsters do not exist yet._

 **Duelist Prime:**

Eli and Sam walked up to the door of Davis's Apartment. Davis lived in a row of Duplex-Like houses, each house having two doors, one leading into a small studio apartment, one on the ground floor, and one on the top floor of each building. Davis's apartment was on the top floor of his building.

Sam had a key, due to some house-sitting that she had done the year previous. She reached into her purse and fished the key out.

"It's weird that he's not down here to let us in," Sam said frowning.

"You don't think that he forgot, do you?" Eli asked.

"We talking about the same Davis, here?" Sam replied, cocking her eyebrow.

The two of them trudged up the stairwell to the door to Davis's apartment. They opened the door and stopped short. Davis was in his living room asleep on his couch. His blanket hung halfway off of him, and he was dressed in a Dark Magician tee-shirt from Hot Topic and a pair of boxers.

"He forgot," Sam said in shock.

"Yo Davis wake up!" Eli yelped.

Davis's eyes flittered open and he tumbled off of his couch onto the floor.

"What? What?" he scrambled to his feet and looked around wildly.

"Did you forget it was Deck-Building Day, bro?" Sam said, holding up a dozen card packs in her right hand.

"Oh shoot!" Davis said. "Sorry! It completely slipped my mind! I kind of had a long, and very weird night!"

"Why are you sleeping on your cou-," Eli started to ask when he was cut off by a distinctly feminine voice from Davis's bedroom.

"Davis? You awake? Your shower is weird, how do I get the hot water going?"

Eli and Sam's jaws dropped and their eyes widened as they turned back towards Davis.

"Is that…Do you have…IS THAT A GIRL?"

"Dang Dee!" Sam said grinning. "You dog!"

"What?" Wait. NO! Nononononononononon," Davis yelped. "It's not what you think."

"I think I know why he wanted us to leave so badly last night," Sam said, still grinning.

"If you want some privacy," Eli said quietly. "We'll be more than happy to come back next Saturday for Deck-Building day."

"Oh no we won't!" Sam said. "I want to meet her!"

"Davis?" Asriel stepped out of the back of Davis's apartment clad in a tank-top and a pair of shorts. Sam and Eli's jaws dropped once again, as they both stared at the gorgeous blonde.

"Oh!" she blinked. "Um. Hi?"

Davis blushed profusely. "Uh…Asriel. Sam and Eli. Sam and Eli, Asriel."

"Pleasure is all mine." Asriel said politely.

"Likewise," Eli responded.

"Hi! Sam! Me!" Sam blurted out. Eli elbowed her.

"Sorry," she flushed furiously. "I'm Sam. How did you and Davis meet?"

"Which version of Davis?" Asriel said slyly grinning.

"It's kind of a long story," Davis groaned. "I'll show you the shower, and then I'll go up the street to Tia Nuñez's and get some breakfast burritos for everyone.

Asriel's eyes narrowed and she gestured towards the blue-colored tablet-like device sitting of Davis's coffee table.

"Make sure you take your Duel Disk with you. The D.D. Grunts would like nothing more than to catch you at a vulnerable point and force Timeaus out of you. Always be ready to Duel and WIN."

Davis nodded somberly.

Sam and Eli exchanged a glance and then in unison exclaimed, "WHAT?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She slipped you a Mickey last night, didn't she?" Sam said.

"After she surrendered the duel," Davis said, quietly. "We went back here and talked."

"And that's _all_ you did?" Eli asked.

"Yes, that's all we did," Davis snapped in annoyance.

"No matter what iteration," Asried commented. "Davis remains a perfect gentleman. He gave me the bed, and slept on the couch."

"No hanky-panky," Sam said.

"Not for a lack of trying on my part," Asriel winked at Sam.

"Davis," Sam said, calmly turning towards his friend and speaking in a flat monotone. "If you do not make a proper move on this girl, I will."

"So…What IS your story?" Eli asked, trying to get back on point.

Asriel sucked in a deep breath.

"In your world, there's an anime about Yugi Muto," Asriel said.

"Yeah, so?" Sam said.

"You recall the DOOM arc?" Asriel replied. "Where the organization Paradius used The Seal of Orichcalcos to try and end the world?"

"Imagine for a moment," Asriel said. "That there was an extra DOOM soldier during that arc? How might that have changed the course of events?"

"I don't know," Eli said. "I mean…Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey could all duel circles around those guys, right? Except maybe Raphael?"

"Indeed," Asriel said. "No…Tony Price was definitely not better than the DOOM soldiers. In fact I'd wager he was worse than the others, easily."

"Yu-Gi-Oh 101," Davis said quietly. "Basic card economy. Extra cards are never bad. Even if you draw a useless card, you've still got an advantage over the opponent because you can make and extend you plays more than they can. If the DOOM soldiers are Paradius's hand…And they have one extra card to play…"

"Then there would have been an extra duel during that arc?" Eli said, wheels in his head turning. "Possibly more than one if he managed a win or two?"

"And maybe he might have Dueled Kaiba," Asriel continued. "Preventing Yugi and himself from facing off against Dartz at the same time."

"Wait," Sam said, suddenly clicking. "But that duel relied on him and Kaiba's shared graveyards…"

"Bingo," Asriel said.

"That would have been a lousy end to the Anime," Sam commented.

"And an even lousier Reality," Asriel replied.

Sam cocked her head at Asriel, frowning. "So…wait…You're from…The Anime? Or at least, a VERSION of the Anime where the bad guys WON?"

"Takashi Fudo developed a technology that when combined with my D-Wheel tech, would allow me to jump Universes. After the Legendary Dragons Second Champions fell, I used it to jump Dimensions. I've been jumping ever since."

"Second Champions?" Eli asked.

"After Yugi, Kaiba, and Jonouchi fell, the Legendary Dragons tried again, selecting new champions to fight The Great Leviathan in their stead. They failed."

Davis shuddered and stared at the Eye of Timeas card on the bottom of his deck.

"And we're just supposed to buy this snake oild?" Sam said. "I'm telling you, she slipped Davis a mickey made him hallucinate that he was dueling."

"I have three extra Quantum Duel Disks in my D-Wheel," Asriel said. "I can prove that the Duels were no hallucination."

Sam glanced at her deckbox.

"I'm going to go get those breakfast burriotos," Davis said.

"I will go with you," Sam said jumping to her feet. "Eli, you keep an eye on the crazy lady."

Davis grabbed the Duel Disk and quickly pulled some pants on. He made his way out the door.

"Consider me curious," Eli said, turning his attention towards Asriel.

Davis walked up the street towards Tia Nuñez, his favorite Mexican restaurant. Conveniently in his own neighborhood.

"You know she's crazy, right?" Sam said catching up with Davis.

"Nope," Davis responded. "Not crazy. I wish she was. But after everything that happened last night…."

"NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" Sam screamed. "You were drugged and...and…possibly…ra-,"

"I was NOT, Sam," Davis said emphatically as they entered the restaurant. "Four Diablo Maxiumus Breakfast Burritos, to go."

This last comment was directed at the cashier.

"Davis," Sam said. "She's cute. I get it. Can't deny that she's smoking even. But…"

"But nothing," Davis said. His thoughts drifting to the part that Asriel hadn't told his friends. The part where his Alternate Dimension Counterpart, Asriel's Fiancée was Timaeus's second champion in her Dimension. And how horrific his death was at the hands….claws?...Fangs of the Great Leviathan.

The cashier handed Davis two paper bags. He ignored Sam's glaring at him.

"Look," Sam said exasperatedly. "I'm just trying to look out for my friend."

"Sam, you don't know as much as you think you-," Davis stopped short. Standing in the parking lot was and Olive-Skinned young man in cargo shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Or Aloha shirt as the locals called it.

He smirked at Davis as Davis took note of his Dual Colored Orange and Green Duel Disk. Davis immediately handed the bags of burritos to Sam, and placed his own Duel Disk on his arm. Sam had fallen silent, numbly holding the burritos as she looked at Davis and his opponent sizing each other up.

"Davis Coffin," his opponent said. "I am Malachi Anasazi. I have rigged a bomb in this Restaurant. If you refuse to Duel me, or lose the Duel, then it will blow up."

"Thus creating stakes from which you can use to justify taking Timaeus's Duel Spirit from me," Davis said.

"You've figured us out, have we?" Malachi asked, grinning.

"You're MO wasn't hard to suss out after Archon played The Seal of Orichalcos," Davis said rolling his eyes.

"You know for a Dark Magician Player her certainly does lack Subtlety," Malachi replied.

Davis arctivated his Duel Disk.

Davis-8000LP

Malachi-8000LP

"I'll start things off," Malachi said. "With the Spell Card Lullaby of Obediance!  
I pay 2000 Life Points in order to declare the name of one card. If it's in your deck then it becomes mine. I declare: 'Dark Magician'!"

Davis-8000LP

Malachi-6000LP

Davis scowled. He hadn't even taken a turn yet and Malachi had robbed him of his primary Playmaker. _Arkana-Red Magican_ Davis thought, focusing on the specific Dark Magician card he planned to hand off to Malachi. His Duel Disk beeped, and the card slid, out. Davis calmly walked over to Malachi. And then slapped his Dark Magician on Malachi's Duel Disk.

There was a shimmer of light and the Red-Robed Dark Magician with tanned skin and grey hair rose up behind Davis.

"Lullaby of Obedience let's me choose whether to place the card in your hand, or summon it proper. I choose summon," Davis said, returning to Sam's side. Sam, for her part, had her eyes locked onto the Dark Magician, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Close that, you'll catch flies," Davis commented. Her jaw snapped shut and she looked directly at Davis. "It's…TRUE?"

"I play Pendulum Call," Malachi continued. "I discard one card, in order to add two Pendulum Magicians from my deck to my hand."

"I thought so," Davis said.

"You _did?_ " Sam said.

"Figured my next opponent might be using a Meta-Format," Davis said. "And Pendulum Magicians are one of the best."

"Going Classic Pendulum Magician, if there is such a thing," Malachi said. "With my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and my Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

(Malachi: Pendulum Scale 1-5)

"I activate Wisdom-Eye Magician's Pendulum Effect," Malachi said. "I can destroy him right now, and replace him with another Pendulum Magician. I choose Timegazer Magician!"

(Malachi: Pendulum Scale 1-8)

"Sway oh Arc of the Pendulum," Malachi chanted. "Sway and bring forth my monster!"

The Sky Iris opened between the twin columns of light containing the two Magicians on Malachi's field. A burst of light shot out of it and a massive blue-green dragon, built like a tyrannosaurus rex, with a massive ciurved crystal sticking out of his back appeared on Malachi's field.

(LV7 2700/2000)

"Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!" Malachi said. Davis made note of the dual blue and red eyes glowing on the massive beast.

"I end my turn," Malachi said, smirking.

Davis drew. The weakness of the Pendulum Magicians was off course quite well known. Like all Pendulum Archetypes, the strategy required you to go big or go home. That meant it was very easy to burn out your hand if you weren't careful.

Davis knew right away, that Malachi had held back. Malachi had Dark Magician and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon in play. Two level sevens. The Odd-Eyes Archetype had several Rank Seven Xyz monsters he could have easily made from those two.

But Malachi hadn't summoned one. Nor had he summoned Wisdom-Eye Magician. Both moves he could have made. Of course he was taking the risk that Davis might have Spot Removal. There was one card left in Malachi's hand.

"I set three cards facedown," Davis said. "And normal summon Elemental Hero Prisma,"

(LV4 1700/1100)

A crystalline being vaguely in the shape of a man appreared in front of Davis. Sam gasped, then reached out and touched it. Her hand snapped back instantly. Prisma showed no reaction.

"I play…Exchange!" Davis said.

"Exchange?!" Malachi yelped. "The card that lets us look at each other's hands and then swap one card from each?"

"The very same."

"Who plays Exchange?!" Malachi demanded to know.

"Who Plays Lullaby of Obedience?" Davis snapped back.

Davis revealed his hand; 'Buster Blader, and Kuribohrn'

"I take Buster Blader," Malachi said, handing his one card to Davis. Davis glanced at it. 'Harmonizing Magician'. A Pendulum Magician. One Malachi could have easily played. Davis was right. Malachi held back, in order to ensure that he'd have plays next turn if Davis managed Spot removal.

"Perfect," Davis said gesturing towards one of his facedown cards. "REVEAL; Pot of Desires! I banish 10 cards off of the top of my deck in order to draw two!"

 _This move is about 20 times riskier if I haven't used any searcher cards,_ Davis thought as he looked over the ten cards he was banishing.

"Draw two. I Play; Pendulum Call!" Davis said. "I discard Kuribohrn in order to pull two Pendulum Magicians from my deck!"

"Pendulum Magicians!" Malachi exclaimed. "I was under the impression that you ran a Dark Magician Deck!"

"Not every Deck is identical, Malachi. Even when running the same primary archetype. Archon Pandora and I run several different cards. I've found that the generic Pendulum Magicians synergize quite nicely with the Dark Magician strategy. With my Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician, and the Scale 8 Harmonizing Magician I took from you, I set my own Pendulum Scale!"

(Davis Pendulum Scale: 1-8)

"Like the turn of a Duel, I swing the Arc of this Pendulum in my favor! PENDULUM SUMMON: Dragoncaller Magician!"

(LV7 2400/1000)

"In defense mode," Davis confirmed. "I use Prisma's effect to send one Dark Magician to the card Graveyard,"

Prisma glowed and the faint outline of a Dark Magician appeared around him, this one with shock white hair and black robes.

"And end my turn," Davis said.

"Couldn't even make a solid play," Malachi tsked as he drew.

"I Pendulum Summon the Buster Blader I took from you!"

(LV7 2600/2300)

"And Xiangsheng Magician!"

(LV4 500/1500)

"Now with the Level Seven Monsters I took from you, I build the Overlay Net—"

"Activate Quickplay Spellcard!" Davis declared. "Destruction Swordsman Fusion!"

"Wait, what?" Malachi said as his Overlay Network vortex fizzled out.

"Let the Ultimate Dragon Slayer," Davis declared. "And the Master of All Magicians MERGE and become one! FUSION SUMMON: Dark Paladin! The Ultimate Magicial Warrior!"

(LV8 3400/2400)

"Wait…Those…I had control of your monsters!"

"Destruction Swordsman Fusion is one of my favorite Quick-Play Spells," Davis said. "It lets me fusion summon any fusion monster that requires Buster Blader as a material, and it really doesn't care which side of the field it is on."

"I see," Malachi said. The rest of his turn was going to fizzle if he didn't make proper play this turn.

"I've no choice," he muttered. "I must switch my Arc Pendulum Dragon to defense mode."

"End Turn."

Davis drew.

"I hope everyone is having fun," Davis said grinning as he drew. "I set one more card. Then I switch Prisma to Defense Mode Dragoncaller Magician Effect turns her into a Dragon-Type for the duration of the Turn. Dark Paladin gains 500 attack for every Dragon in either player's field or GY."

(LV8 3900/2400)

"Dragoncaller! Attaack Xiangsheng Magician! Paladin, attack Odd-Eyes Arc!"

Dark Paladin surged forward and sliced Odd-Eyes Arc's head clean off. It shattered apart.

"As a Pendulum Monster," Malachi said, "Odd-Eyes Arc goes to the Extra Deck, not the Graveyard. So Dark Paladin looses his power boost!"

(LV8 3400/2400)

"End Turn," Davis said. "And Dragoncaller returns to normal as well."

(LV8 2900/2400)

Malachi drew. He smirked. "I play my own Pot of Desires! Banishing 10 Cards off of the top of my deck in order to draw two!"

"I normal summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!"

(LV4 1800/100)

"This will allow me to add Nobledragon Magician from my deck to my hand!"

"PENDULUM SUMMON!"

"Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!"

(LV7 2700/2000)

"Wisdom-Eye Magician!"

(LV4 1500/1500)

"Xiangsheng Magician!"

(LV4 500/1500)

"Nobledragon Magician!"

(LV3 700/1400)

"Now I can begin my real plays! I have everything I need! With my Level Four Wisdom-Eye Magician and Level Four Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, I build the Overlay Network! XYZ SUMMON!"

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

(R4 2500/2000)

(Davis's Dark Paladin 3900/2400)

"Nobledragon Magician Tunes Xiangsheng Magician!"

(Tune: 3+4=7)

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

(LV7 2500/2000)

"Uh-Oh," Davis said out loud. "The Dichronic Mirror!"

"Correct," Malachi said smirking. "If you use your Paladin's Spell-Negating effect, Clear Wing will negate it with his own effect and you'll suffer the consequences!"

(LV8 4400/2400)

"How are you even able to command those cards?" Davis asked. "Aren't their Duel Spirits…"

"Picky?" Malachi asked. "Of course they are. You didn't think that you were the first Duelist we targeted, did you? Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon uses his ability! Detach two materials to weaken one opponent's monster by half it's attack points. Dragoncaller Magician!"

(LV7 1200/1000)

"While Dark Rebellion GAINS that attack!"

(R4 3700/2000)

"Attacck!"

The empowered Dark Rebellion snarled at Davis's Dragoncaller Magician, before firing a blast at her, shattering her apart.

Davis-5500LP

Malachi-6000LP

"Odd-Eyes Arc take care of Prisma!"

 _I'm in serious trouble,_ Davis thought, drawing. _The Four Dimension Dragons are REALLY powerful cards. Dark Paladin can take them in one-on-one combat, but their effects could be his undoing._

"PENDULUM SUMMON!" Davis declared as Dragoncaller Magician returned from Davis's Extra Deck to the Field.

(LV7 2400/1000)

"I use her effect to turn her into a Dragon Type!" Davis said. He glanced over at Clear Wing.

"Dichronic Mirror!" Malachi said. "Negate and atdd Dragoncaller's attack power to Clear Wing!"

(LV7 4900/2000)

Davis swallowed as Dragoncaller shattered apart.

"I set one monster, and end my turn. Dichronic Mirror wears off."

(LV7 2500/2000)

"I play…Odd-Eyes Fusion!" Malachi said. Davis squeaked. He knew that there was no way to negate that effect without setting off the Dichronic Mirror. Clear Wing seemed to know this too, and roared at Davis mockingly.

"Let the Xyz Dragon of the Dark Rebellion and the Pendulum Dragon of the Arc with the dual colored eyes merge and become one! Form together a deadly and toxic force…FUSION SUMMON: Starving Venom Fusion Dragon."

The two dragons flowed into each other and swirled together.

(LV8 2800/2000)

(Dark Paladin: 4900/2400)

"When Fusion Summoned," Malachi said. "Starving Venom will gain the attack of one Special Summoned monster my opponent controls. I choose Dark Paladin!"

(LV8 7700/2000)

"Then I can choose one monster my opponent controls, and Starving Venom gains that monster's name and effects! Dark Paladin AGAIN!"

(LV8 9700/2000)

"Next I PENDULUM SUMMON Odd-Eyes Arc back to the field."

(LV7 2700/2000)

(SVFD: LV8 12000/2000)

Understand that I gain no real pleasure from this," Malachi said laughing.  
"It's just business. STARVING VENOM ATTACK!"

The Dragon snarled and a wave of poison launched out, flowing over and destroying Dark Paladin.

Davis-200LP

Malachi-6000LP

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attacks your facedown monster," Malachi said as the white dragon lunged forward and shattered apart the facedown Apple Magician Girl (LV3 1200/800)

"Any last words before you part with Timeaus?" Malachi asked. "Odd-Eyes FINISH HIM!"

"Trap Card up! Eternal Soul! Resurrect Dark Magician in Defense Mode!"

(LV7 2500/2100)

The Black Robed Mage appeared in front of Davis and took the blast for him.

 _I haven't even PLAYED Timeaus_ , Davis thought as he drew. He glanced at the card in his hand. Then at the field.

 _Oh my God, I can win if he takes my bluff._ , Davis thought.

"Yes, my last words are…PENDULUM SUMMON! Return to the field; Dragoncaller Magician!"

(LV7 2400/1000)

"And Apprentice Illusion Magician!"

(LV6 2000/1700)

"When Apprentice Illusion Magician is summoned I can search my deck for a-," Davis started to say.

"Did you forget about Clear Wing's Dichronic Mirror?" Malachi laughed. "Clearly you did.."

Green Energy shot from Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's wings and shattered Davis's Dark Magician Girl Retrain apart.

(LV7 4500/2000)

"No, I didn't forget," Davis said chuckling. "On the contrary," Davis murmured. "I was counting on it."

"Excuse me?"

"You only get the Dichronic Mirror once per turn," Davis said. "And I needed Dragoncaller's effect. I summon Buster Whelp, of the Destruction Swordsman!"

(LV1 400/300)

"When he's summoned I can add a Destruction Sword Card from my deck to my hand. Destruction Sword Memories will do. I can then offer him as a tribute to return Buster Blader to the field!"

(LV7 4100/2300)

"Buster Blader gains 500 attack for every dragon on my field and Graveyard," Malachi said. "But it's not a mach for Clear Wing's 4500 or Starving Venom's 7700."

"Remember my Destruction Swordsman Fusion card?" Davis asked. Malachi nodded.

"I can discard a Destruction Sword card from my hand to add it from my Graveyard to my hand."

Davis slid the Destruction Sword Memories card he'd pulled a moment before into the Graveyard. Destruction Swordsman Fusion popped out of the grave.

"Next up…Dragoncaller Magician becomes a Dragon again. I play Destruction Swordsman Fusion!"

"Let the Ultimate Dragonslayer and the Master of Dragonic Magic become one! Fusion Summon!"

(LV8 6800/2500)

"Buster Blader! The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman! When he's summoned, all of my opponent's monsters are forced into Defense Mode! And he can deal piercing damage!"

"Even so, I can take 4000 damage from one measly monster," Malachi said. "You're only delaying the inevitable."

"I don't think you understand, Malachi," Davis said. "The Duel is over. I win."

"Awfully confident for a man with 200 Life Points left."

"The only life point that matters is the last one," Davis said. "Hey…If I defeat you…Does that mean that _I_ can use the 4 Dimension Dragons?"

"No," Malachi said. "Only these three, because I didn't play Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon….Waitt a second! You have to win first and you haven't!"

"So that's a yes on three Dimension Dragons," Davis said. "Cool. I won't need yours though, I've got my own copies at home.

"You haven't won yet!" Malachi yelped, stomping his foot.

"No time like the Present," Davis said. "Buster Blader…Attack Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon for game!"

"I have 6000 life points!" Malachi said. "I'm only going to take 4800 damage!"

"No," Davis said chuckling. "You're going to take 9600 damage and like it."

"Wait…What?"

(LV8 13600/2500)

"You see," Davis said. "Buster Blader is a fusion between Classic Buster Blader and any Dragon. Hypothetically, I could have used either of your dragons to make him. But Dragoncaller has a special ability when used as a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz material. The monster that she's fused, tuned, or overlayed into gets to double its attack points when battling a Dragon-Type Monster. So you see…I do win."

Buster Blader lunged through the Arc Pendulum Dragon Kurasawi-Style, before the Dragon shattered apart.

Davis-200LP(WIN)

Malachi-0LP

Malachi stared at Davis in shock, dead silent.

"I lost?" he squeaked. "To an inferior deck? My deck is the most powerful deck in the meta! HOW COULD I LOSE?!"

"Because the Meta changes," Davis said. "No deck ever wins a grand championship tournament more than once, because smart players know how to figure out the counters to the tier one decks. Every deck gets power-creeped eventually. That's part of why my deck is rigged the way it is. Because I want to stay adaptable."

"Adaptable huh?" Malachi said. "Noted. You're definitely a different kind of duelist than I am used to, Davis Coffin. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Activate trap D.D. Gate.

"Wait!" Davis said. "The bomb! You have to—"

"There was never a bomb, Davis," Malachi said. "You just needed to think that there was in order to artificially generate stakes."

The duelist vanished into the vortex. Davis collapsed backwards against the brick wall of Tia Nuñez's.

"Wow that was closer than I would have liked." Davis said.

"I…I'm sorry about what I said Dee," Sam said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"S'cool," Davis said. "I probably would have dueled Asriel on the balcony or something to preve we were telling the truth. It's really hard to argue with impossible holograms.

Suddenly a massive roar shook the city block.

"Dude," Sam said turning towards her friend. "I think that came from your place."

Davis snatched the cards off his disk and reset it, before he and Sam went tearing down the street towards his apartment.

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
